


孕期

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ





	孕期

安德烈是被热醒的。一醒过来他就感到自己的内裤贴在屁股上，热流涌出通道，他下意识抓住克里斯蒂安的胳膊，上一次羊水破掉的恐怖经历深深印在他脑子里，一碰到克里斯蒂安的手他就意识到不对——月份还没到，而且薄荷的味道直往他鼻子里钻。他浑身发软，呻吟卡在喉咙里。  
克里斯蒂安被他弄醒了。小孩揉着眼睛带着鼻音问他怎么了，闻到空气中浓郁的奶香时一下子清醒了。他一脸紧张地爬起来，把脑袋凑到安德烈脖子上嗅了好久，得出一个结论：“安德烈，你发情了。”  
安德烈好笑地拨开他的脑袋，alpha温热的鼻息叫他腰软，再说这也太像大狗了。他抓着克里斯蒂安的头发晃了晃小孩的脑袋：“新手爸爸不是做了很多功课？”  
“那我帮你？”克里斯蒂安歪头看他。  
安德烈笑笑，勾住alpha的脖子给他一个吻。他觉得克里斯蒂安真是可爱得过了头，这个事情本来就不用问他，被重视的感觉让他的灵魂都飘了起来。他也很期待接下来的事，上一次怀孕是一场灾难，孕期发情则是灾难中的灾难。他从没有在alpha的陪护下度过孕期发情。他拿一条腿蹭蹭克里斯蒂安的腰，其中催促不言而喻。  
小孩却对好像没察觉他的意思，他把自己从安德烈的怀抱抽来，扔下一句“等我”就翻身下了床。安德烈看着克里斯蒂安的背影消失在门后，满头莫名其妙。  
这是干嘛，嫌弃他怀孕身材走形还是嫌弃他肚子上有妊娠纹不好看？可是明明他的妊娠纹不多，也就那么零星的两三道，这就嫌弃了？以后日子不过了？  
安德烈躺在床上看着黑暗的天花板，连抬一根手指的力气都没有，内裤湿透了，屁股里面又热又痒，他却很难描述心里的感受。孕期不正常的激素放大了他心中的不解和委屈，离婚，一定要离婚，alpha果真没有好东西。  
一直到克里斯蒂安拎着副医疗手套回来，中途还把试图凑进卧室的大狗挤出去，安德烈才明白他要干什么。安德烈撑起上身看着跪在两腿之间的小孩，看他低头乖乖带上手套，棕色的头发落到前面，不解和委屈一点点化作尴尬和羞耻，羞耻最终在克里斯蒂安一脸严肃地拉下他湿哒哒的内裤时达到了顶峰。  
“不，克里斯，你不用……”安德烈忍不住开口，小孩却打断了他的话，绿色的眼睛在黑暗中显现出黑色。  
“不行，我查过的，要避免感染。”  
安德烈在他认真的注视下败阵，他重新倒回枕头上，随便狗狗么弄。  
接下来的体会就让安德烈有些难以启齿了。克里斯蒂安薄荷的信息素联合着发情期把他的脑子搅成一团浆糊，橡胶手套微妙的触感却把他从边缘拉回来，这不像和自己的alpha做爱，倒像是三流的成人影片。可隔着橡胶他又能感到克里斯手指的温度，那热量的存在感太强，让他怎么也不能忽略克里斯蒂安的存在。  
带着手套的手指按压内壁，孕期的甬道格外敏感，心里奇异的感受又加强了快感，没几下就叫安德烈呼吸絮乱，甜腻的呻吟溢出喉咙。  
安德烈胡乱叫着克里斯蒂安的名字，扭着腰迎合克里斯的手。他摸索着想抓住克里斯蒂安，克里斯蒂安低头把脑袋塞到他的手心，眼睛却还盯着他的下体。他把手指插进柔软的头发。薄荷的气味在房间里弥漫，有谁弄洒了牛奶，甜丝丝的味道中夹裹着薄荷的气息。水声在黑暗中响起。  
更多液体，安德烈能感到热流缓缓淌过甬道，不够，完全不够，内壁的瘙痒和搅动的手指让他既羞耻又恼火。羞耻于贪得无厌的屁股，恼火于克里斯蒂安死心眼的手套。他抓了抓克里斯蒂安的头发，小孩发出吃痛的嘶声。狗狗眼有些委屈地看向他。  
你干什么，大狗这样问。  
“克里斯蒂安，”安德烈抬脚踩上alpha的肩膀，“脱了手套。”  
小孩看着他瞪大眼睛，于是安德烈又重复了一遍，脚跟碾着他的肩膀表达不满的情绪。这一次克里斯蒂安接收到了，他把手抽出去，扑上来黏糊糊地吻他，从嘴唇一路亲到脖子。手再次拉开安德烈的大腿的时候已经没有了那该死的橡胶手套，掌心的温度烫得安德烈一抖。  
手指绕着穴口打转，很容易就吞进去两根，安德烈绷紧大腿，皮肤贴着内壁的感觉差点让他叫出来。克里斯蒂安对着他的脖子又舔又咬，尤其照顾可怜的腺体，舌头碾过腺体，安德烈藏不住喘息。  
舌头刮蹭上颚，alpha薄荷的温热气息喷在脸上，身体敏感得要命。安德烈把腿缠上克里斯的腰，小孩托着他的屁股驾到大腿上。安德烈没忍住睁开眼睛，结果克里斯蒂安也在偷偷看他，暗色的眼睛里填满了无辜。克里斯贴着他的唇窃笑：  
“哇，安德烈你耍赖！”  
“这是谁先耍赖？”  
安德烈咬住克里斯的下唇，扯了扯他绕在指尖打卷的头发。  
大狗狗哼哼唧唧，手下的动作却一点都不留情。手指转动往里，顺手就把安德烈的脑子也搅乱了。他扣着克里斯的脖子抽气，鼻子抵在alpha的腺体上，薄荷环绕着他。克里斯抬手揉他的胸，因为奶水而鼓胀的胸部在alpha的手下变形，奶白的乳滴渐渐渗出，颤颤巍巍挂在深褐的乳头上，安德烈夹紧屁股，呻吟从嗓子里滑出来。  
克里斯蒂安低头卷走那滴液体，嘴唇吮吸胸部发出响亮的声音。这声响叫安德烈弹了一下，他的脸滚烫，脑子也熟了，热气从头皮冲出来。他抓住克里斯的手往外抽，手指离开湿软的穴口发出的水声烫安德烈他的神经，呼吸急促起来。  
他抓着克里斯的肩膀往后推，嘴里发出安慰的嘘声。安德烈不解地叫他的名字，他问，安德烈，你还好吗，是不是我太过分了。安德烈把他推倒在被子里，只是吻他。  
很快五十万就什么也问不出来了。安德烈三两下扒了他的上衣，一抬手不知道扔到哪儿去了。他一只手按着克里斯的纹身，拇指上下摩挲那一小块皮肤，舌头蹭过牙龈，挑逗意味浓重。克里斯伸手去摸他腰腹上的小裂纹，却被直接打开。狗狗的哼声卡在鼻子里不上不下——安德烈的手顺着他的腰线摸进了他的裤子。早就硬了的东西被一下握住。  
“安德烈……”  
小孩声音里带上些黏糊的鼻音，他撒娇一样叫爱人的名字，手却不老实地摸上了安德烈的屁股。安德烈轻咬一口他的鼻尖，手里撸动几下就对准穴口往下坐。  
克里斯一惊，连忙挣扎着撑起上半身。  
“不不不，安德烈，不可以，我……”  
安德烈把他的脑袋按回被子里：  
“闭嘴吧，是你养过孩子还是我。”  
嗓音沙哑，罩在自己脸上的手心发烫，克里斯蒂安不说话了，他吐出舌头舔舔安德烈的手心，安德烈胳膊发抖。  
安德烈全身都在抖，屁股被alpha尺寸恐怖的阴茎一点点撑开，他的头发昏，大腿内侧几乎要痉挛，他全身的细胞却都在尖叫，就是这个，他需要这个。让小心感染见鬼去吧，他要这个，赤裸，火热，另一具身躯的心跳，他要这个。  
安德烈缓缓吐出一口气，一口气卡在半空，他卡在半空，撑在克里斯肩膀的手汗津津。他没能坐到底，被孩子压得下坠的宫口已经碰到了顶端，身体内部被顶住的感觉叫他绷紧肌肉。他的腿发软，气喘吁吁。  
“安德烈？”  
克里斯奇怪爱人怎么不动了，他抓住罩着自己脸的手腕，试探性地往上顶了一下。安德烈直接叫出了声。  
“小崽子。”安德烈咬牙切齿，酸软的感觉从体内涌上来，克里斯却一口叼住了他的手，护着他的腰把他放倒在床上。  
克里斯蒂安看着他，眼睛亮得出奇，安德烈感到他飞快地舔了两下自己的手，温热的舌尖滑过手指，他的腰一下就软了。  
还没结束，克里斯故意顶着宫口磨蹭，内部被触碰的感觉让安德烈夹紧腿。  
安德烈从奇异的不适感中缓过来，他拿脚跟蹭蹭克里斯触感绝佳的屁股，催促他。大狗叼着他的手掌呜呜几声，终于松了口吐出他的手掌。安德烈笑着那那只手扇他脑门，顺手把口水全抹在狗狗脸上。  
克里斯低头拿自己的脸蹭安德烈的胸口，被抹了的脸颊朝下，安德烈气的揪他发尾。接着克里斯就毫无预兆地开始动腰，安德烈所有想骂人的话全堵在喉咙里。  
安德烈溺在海里，整个房间就是海，薄荷味一刻不停钻进他的脑子，却只使他发昏。他溺在海里，溺在克里斯蒂安的信息素里，他被颠簸，被稳稳借住，alpha的手掌搂在他的腰上，他被拉住，他被带往深渊。  
眼泪涌上来，他眨眼想看清克里斯的眼睛，泪水从眼角滑下，水从交合处滑落。  
海水汹涌，击打峭壁。空气里有奶甜和薄荷的味道。  
他们接吻，交换气味。安德烈的舌头在口腔中颤抖，快感淹过口鼻，他的肌肉纠结，他张大嘴却吸不进更多的氧气。  
他被人抱住，熟悉的胳膊从后面揽住他，他被笼进薄荷的怀抱，他抓住覆盖在隆起肚子上的手，亲吻落在眉骨，他一句话也说不出来。  
高潮持续了很久，等安德烈再次找回舌头的时候克里斯正亲吻他背部的肌肉，那玩意儿还戳着他的屁股。他拍拍搭在自己肚子上的手，开口被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳：  
“你继续？”  
小孩在他背后噗噜噜晃脑袋，他凑上来吻安德烈的喉咙：“我忍着吧。”  
“那你用我的腿？”  
安德烈反手抓住克里斯的头发，大狗愣了一下，扑上来飞快舔了一下安德烈的嘴角。

 

END


End file.
